


If only...

by honeybunbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunbyun/pseuds/honeybunbyun
Summary: A/H: This idea just came up in my head and I just needed to write it lmao so here's a drabble!





	If only...

**Author's Note:**

> A/H: This idea just came up in my head and I just needed to write it lmao so here's a drabble!

“ I love you, Park Chanyeol.” 

 

The crowd goes dead silence as they watch the two men standing at the opposite ends of the church aisle. The only noise heard was from Baekhyun’s heart that’s beating rapidly. He locks eyes contact with the taller at the other end. 

Chanyeol, the love of his life, the fire to his cigarettes, looks so good in a plain white suit with a bouquet of roses in his arms. 

“ I’ve always loved you, and that would never stop,” Baekhyun continues. 

“ So I just wanted to say, Congratulations, to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, I’m so happy for the both of you, you two are perfect of each others.” 

The crowd cheers.

If only Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun instead of Kyungsoo, he'll noticed the slightly smudged eyeliner and tears that's rolling down his face.


End file.
